


That would be enough

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: Malec and Hamilton [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the last omega left, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Fanfiction, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec is the only omega left and is pregnant. But Alec has been keeping this secret from Magnus as he has only had miscarriages and he wants to spare Magnus the pain of going through another miscarriage. But when Magnus is sent home from the war against Valentine because he almost died from his injuries, Alec can't keep it a secret anymore. But how will Magnus react?Valentine wants Alec desperately because he is the last omega and that is the reason he started the war. Valentine won't end the war until he has Alec. Magnus wants to fight Valentine to protect Alec, but by doing this he has been unintentionally neglecting Alec and their adopted daughter Madzie. Alec tries to persuade Magnus to stay but Magnus won't rest until Valentine has been defeated and Alec is safe from him.The first chapter is a video but the other chapters will be a fanfic to go with it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec and Hamilton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359
Comments: 44
Kudos: 142





	1. That would be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This video and title is based on the song That Would Be Enough from the Musical Hamilton. It's one of my favourite musicals I recommend it. I hope you enjoy this video and story :)


	2. Let me be part of the narrative

Alec was waiting beside Magnus' hospital bed praying that he would wake up soon. Alec knew he shouldn't be mad with Jace, but had he sent Magnus home when Alec had written to him a month ago asking him to, Magnus wouldn't be in this position. Alec had been told Magnus would wake up but seeing him looking so lifeless on the bed was breaking Alec's heart. 

Magnus was always so full of life and joy that seeing him like this was so wrong. Jace had taken Madzie home with Izzy, they had wanted to stay with him but Madzie needed to sleep and he needed time alone with Magnus. Alec had been surprised that his siblings were back from the war. He had tried to ask them about it, but they wouldn't tell him. Alec knew they were hiding something big from him and that scared him. 

Despite knowing that Magnus would wake up, Alec couldn't stop fearing that Magnus would never wake up again. His heart broke even more if that was possible at the thought of raising his daughter and baby without Magnus. Alec touched his stomach protectively; he would never forgive himself if he didn't get the chance to tell Magnus about his pregnancy. Alec was anxious about Magnus' reaction when he would realize Alec kept it a secret from him. 

Alec felt he couldn't tell Magnus because in the past he had miscarriages and he had been afraid that if he told Magnus so soon that it would jinx things and his baby wouldn't survive again. Alec wasn't normally superstitious, but he couldn't go through the pain of losing another baby. But now he couldn't keep it from him anymore. Alec jumped when he felt a hand in his. Alec looked up but his heart sank when it was Catarina, not Magnus. 

"Alec it’s so late you should go home and get some sleep". 

"I can't leave him". 

Catarina squeezed Alec's hand, "I understand, at least use the bed I brought in. I could push it next to Magnus' bed. Please Alec, you need to sleep". 

Alec looked back at Magnus, he knew Magnus would want him to sleep and would be upset with him if he stayed up all night and not get any sleep. Though Alec wanted to stay awake he reluctantly agreed. 

"Please wake me up if anything changes", Alec said. 

Catarina nodded in understanding, "Of course I will". 

Just as Catarina was about to leave Alec stopped her, "Cat, thank you for everything". Catarina hugged Alec tightly. 

"You are more than welcome, I would do anything for you and Magnus". 

Alec had become friends with Catarina through Magnus, Catarina had been wary at first as she was very protective of Magnus. But over time they had become best friends. She had been there for him when he had first found out that Magnus had been badly hurt. Alec's siblings and friends had wanted to comfort him, but they were also fighting in the war. 

Alec wasn't allowed to fight in the war because he was the only omega left. He was in too much danger because Valentine wanted him, and Alec was the reason the war was happening. But that didn't stop Alec wishing he could join Magnus in the fighting. His only solace had been that he could look after Madzie and he knew it would be too hard for her to be without both parents for months. Alec had believed he couldn't have children because he kept having miscarriages. 

This had devastated Alec. His heart shattered further each time he had lost a child; Magnus had been there for him and helped him heal. In turn, Alec was there for Magnus too. Alec had initially been afraid that Magnus wouldn't want to be with him anymore because he couldn't have children, but Magnus had reassured him that Alec was the only one for him. Magnus and Alec still wanted children. So, in the end, they had decided to adopt, and they had adopted Madzie. 

Alec's stepfather Luke had become president of America a year ago, which allowed him to have maximum security for Alec. Though Alec was sure that the fact that Luke had married his mother and was much closer to him now, was the only reason he was allowed to be at home with Madzie. Anyone else would have him locked away so no one could find him and separate him from his family. Alec was so grateful that Luke allowed him his freedom. Though he knew there were armed guards outside of Magnus' room. 

"He will wake up, won't he?" Alec said his voice breaking. 

Catarina tightened her hug, "Yes he will, and you will be able to tell him about the new life you are bringing into the world, and Magnus will be so happy". 

Catarina was the only one who knew that Alec was pregnant, she was one of the few Alec could trust. He wanted to tell his parents, but he was afraid that they would want to take away his freedom and make Luke take him away from Madzie. His siblings and friends were all fighting in the war, but Catarina had stayed to help those injured in the war. Alec was grateful that Catarina hadn't voiced miscarriage fears, her comfort helped ease his fears, but he was still afraid. 

"What if he hates me for keeping it a secret from him?" 

"Magnus may be upset but he could never hate you, he loves you". 

They continued to hug for a long time. Catarina knew that Alec needed her comfort right now and she wanted to give as much as she could. Magnus had asked her to take care of Alec and protect him while he was fighting in the war. Magnus needn't have asked she would have done so anyway. But it meant a lot to her that Magnus trusted her with Alec. Many alphas wouldn't let other alphas anywhere near their mate, she was so happy that Magnus was different. 

Catarina was scared for her friend. It was one thing knowing Magnus would wake up and another waiting for him to wake up. She wished that he didn't want to fight in the war. But as long as Valentine wanted Alec, she knew that Magnus would never rest until he was defeated. He wouldn't be able to stay at home knowing how much danger his mate was in. Despite this, she wanted him to be here and safe.

After making sure that Alec actually went to sleep, Catarina reluctantly left to see her other patients though all she wanted to do was to stay and watch over her family.


	3. If you could let me inside your heart

Alec woke up to whispering, he rubbed his eyes to try and get the sleep out. Alec jolted up when he realized that Magnus was awake and talking with Catarina. 

"Magnus?" Alec said in disbelief and rushed to his side. Alec hugged Magnus being mindful not to hug too tight so that he wouldn't hurt him. "I was so scared I would never see you again". 

"So was I, but it is okay now I'm safe", Magnus said soothingly. 

"I will give you both some privacy", Catarina said with a warm smile, she felt so relieved that Magnus was okay. She wanted to stay longer but knew her friends needed time alone. 

Alec and Magnus gave her a grateful smile, thankful that Catarina was always so thoughtful. When Catarina had left Magnus asked after Madzie, Alec had reassured him that Madzie was safe with Izzy and Jace. 

"Are you alright Alexander, you weren't attacked while I was, away were you?" Magnus asked in concern.

Magnus would have liked to ask Cat, but Alec had woken up before he could. Cat would have told him the truth if someone had tried to take Alec, but while Alec had gotten better at telling him if he had been hurt, because of the way he was treated while growing up he sometimes still found it hard to admit when he was hurt.

Alec battled with himself about whether to tell Magnus the truth, after a while he decided it would be better to be honest, "I wasn't attacked though Valentine had planted spies that were hoping to kidnap me-"

"What? Why didn't Cat tell me?" Magnus said angrily. 

Alec hugged him a bit tighter but again being careful not to hug too tightly, "You had just woken up, Cat may have not wanted to worry you. Valentine's spies didn't manage to take me, Luke discovered their plan before they could try to kidnap me". 

"I owe Luke far more than I could repay him for saving you". 

"I'm sure your secret chocolate cake recipe would be enough to make him happy", Alec said fondly. Luke loved Magnus' chocolate cake and had been trying to get Magnus to tell him his secret recipe for years, but Magnus had never given in. Luke and Magnus would always bicker about it which was very amusing. 

Magnus chuckled, "I suppose I will have to tell him now". 

"Ragnor will be happy you gave in, he has a bet with Cat that you will give in to Luke while Cat bet that you would never tell him", Alec said with a laugh. 

"Really? They bet on that?"

"Yeah, they have been betting on a lot of things". 

"As much as I want to know what else those two have been betting on it's probably for the best we don't know". 

"Yes, I think you're right about that", Alec said grinning. 

Magnus grinned too he was so happy to be back with his Alexander, joking with him as though everything was back to normal and they weren't in the middle of a war. But his good mood faltered when he remembered that Catarina had told him Alec wanted to tell him something and asked him to be careful how he reacted. This really concerned him, Alec had already told him about Valentine's spies. What could Alec want to talk to him about that had Cat so worried? 

"Listen Alexander, Cat said you had something you wanted to tell me?" 

Alec looked away, he had been dreading this and was hoping he could put it off. He hadn't realized that Cat would have mentioned this to Magnus, he knew that Cat was looking out for him. But he wished she hadn't told Magnus so that he could have chosen when to tell Magnus. But now Magnus was asking he couldn't put it off any longer. 

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to but then if I had told you it would be real, and I was scared that things would go wrong and I would go through the pain again and I just couldn't. I was also afraid you would get excited but end up heartbroken again". 

"Hey whatever it is you can tell me, I understand it's okay you didn't tell me sooner", Magnus said softly and kissed Alec's forehead to calm him. 

"I'm pregnant Magnus". 

Magnus froze, he hadn't been expecting anything like this. "Alec, how could you keep this from me?" Magnus shouted making Alec flinch back from him. 

"I was afraid that if I told you too soon, I would jinx things and have another miscarriage". 

"What if I hadn't been injured and sent back home? Would you have told me, what if I had continued to fight not knowing that you were giving birth?" 

"Magnus, I asked you not to fight, I wanted you to stay with me and Madzie, but you still chose to fight". 

"You will never be safe until Valentine is defeated! I chose to fight because I want to defeat Valentine". 

"I have spent months not knowing if you were still alive, I was only able to get word from Jace a month ago that you were still alive. I was so afraid that you had died. I need you and Madzie needs you". 

"How long have you known?" Magnus said sharply making Alec flinch again. 

"A month or so", Alec said looking away. 

"Alec you should have told me". 

"I was afraid to Magnus; please understand I didn't keep it a secret to hurt you. I was afraid that if I told you, you would get your hopes up only to be heartbroken when I had another miscarriage". 

"I need some time alone". 

"Magnus-"

"Leave now Alexander I need time to process this", Magnus said angrily. 

Alec didn't want to leave when Magnus had just woken up, he had wanted to sit with him all day with Madzie. But he hoped that if Magnus had some time to think about what he had said he would understand why he kept it a secret. Alec left Magnus' room with a heavy heart; he had known Magnus would be upset but he had hoped Magnus would at least be happy they had another chance of having another child. Alec knew he could have another miscarriage, but he couldn't help but dream of his child surviving. 

When Alec got back to his house it was still very early in the morning so Madzie and his siblings were still asleep. Alec was thankful that his guards hadn't woken them up when they checked it was safe for Alec to go in. Alec couldn't go back to sleep, so he sat on the sofa and thought about Magnus. Alec had wished he had been able to keep his secret longer, but Cat had persuaded him to tell Magnus. Alec wanted to spare Magnus the pain of a possible miscarriage, but Cat had argued that if there was a chance of the baby surviving Magnus would be devastated that he would miss the birth. 

"Alec you need to come with us right now". 

Alec jumped, he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his guards Victor and Andrew running to him. "What's going on?" Alec said fearfully. 

"Valentine has found your location, it's too dangerous for you to be here". 

"We need to take my siblings and Madzie". 

"There's no time!" Victor said and tried to make Alec leave. 

Alec struggled against Victor, "I'm not leaving without them". 

"Victor we can't just leave them behind, I'll go get them", Andrew said glaring at Victor. 

"Come on Alec we need to leave; Andrew will follow us shortly". 

Alec didn't want to leave without reassuring Madzie he knew this would frighten her, but Victor pulled him out of the house. 

"Hey! I wanted to wait for-" Alec was cut off when Victor pushed him into the car roughly and drove off. "Victor, what are you doing?" 

Victor laughed, "I can't believe you, and Andrew actually fell for that". 

"What do you mean?" Alec said, his fear increasing. 

Victor grinned at Alec, "I'm taking you to Valentine".


	4. If I could grant you peace of mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, there is implied rape in this chapter.

Magnus hated not being able to get up, he was so upset with Alec and wanted to get out of his room to think. How could Alec keep something like this from him? Magnus tried to get up, but he was too hurt. After getting lost in his anger for what felt like hours, Alec's words broke through. As much as Magnus wanted to be angry with Alec, his words kept going through his mind. Alec had lied because he didn't want him to suffer through another miscarriage. Realization dawned on Magnus; Alec had been willing to suffer alone so he wouldn't have to go through the pain again. 

This realization made Magnus feel terrible for the way he had reacted and the pain in Alec's eyes made him feel so guilty. Magnus grabbed his phone off the table, wanting so badly to talk to Alec. Magnus called Alec hoping he would answer, relief filled him when his call wasn't ignored. 

"Alexander I'm-" 

"Alec can't answer the phone right now", Victor said with a grin. 

"Victor? Why can't he answer, is he okay? 

"He is for now, but he won't be when Valentine gets his hands on him". 

Magnus' blood boiled with anger, "You betrayed us!" 

Victor laughed, "Yes I did, though I'm not loyal to Valentine or anyone. So, if you are willing to give me what I want maybe I will give you the omega back". 

"His name is Alec!" Magnus said angrily, he was sick of people not calling omegas by their name and just calling them omega or it. 

"Ooh did I hit a nerve? If you tell me your darkest secret then I will give the omega back if not I will hand it over to Valentine, or maybe I will keep the omega to myself. I have already had some fun with it, which is making me wonder if I should even consider this deal". 

"You bastard! I will make you pay! Why are you doing this?" 

"You may not remember Magnus, but we used to be best friends in high school. You promised me you would get Camille to go out on a date with me, but you betrayed me and went out with her instead. I was in love with her! So now I'm getting my revenge". 

"Victor I'm so sorry for what I did but Camille broke my heart, she would have done the same to you. Please don't do this, Alexander has nothing to do with what happened. Please let him go".

"No, I want you to feel the same pain I did, now what will it be?" 

Magnus wanted Alec back so badly but if he told Victor his secret it would ruin his career. Though his career had to be paused when he fought in the war, he wanted to continue teaching design when Valentine was defeated. But parents wouldn't want him teaching their kids if this got out. Magnus shook his head; how could he be thinking like this? Alexander was far more important than his job. He knew that Victor or Valentine would reclaim Alec as their omega if he rejected the deal. 

"Okay Victor I will tell you, but you have to come to the hospital with Alexander. I need to know that you won't take Alexander away even if I tell you the secret". 

Victor sighed in frustration; he had been hoping Magnus wouldn't have thought of that. As much as he wanted the omega, he wanted to destroy Magnus more. Victor grinned at the omega he was straddling who had silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Fine I will bring the omega to the hospital, text me the hospital address". Victor said and hung up. Victor leaned down and kissed Alec hard ignoring him trying to push him off, Victor had tied his hands together making it harder for Alec to fight back. "Let's have some more fun before we see Magnus. You know I was going to go easy on you but Magnus has made me angry so I will be far from gentle", Victor said when he had finished kissing Alec. 

Alec didn't know how much time had passed he had been trying so hard to remember happier times with Magnus, but Victor was being so brutal it was hard to ignore. Alec had never thought Victor would do this to him. He had been his guard for years along with Andrew and he had thought they had become friends. It hurt so much that Victor would betray him. 

Finally, Victor got off Alec and brought him to the front seat of the car and drove to the hospital. Alec didn't know what Victor was planning, but he really hoped that Victor would let him go. He knew that if Victor decided to give him to Valentine, he would be even worse than Victor. But he was also afraid that Victor would claim him instead of letting him go. Alphas were able to claim an omega even if another alpha had claimed them, but it was very painful for the omega and was normally done against their will. If the reclaiming was done willingly it was much less painful for omegas.

When they arrived at the hospital Victor dragged Alec out of his car and towards Magnus' room. He had made Alec tell him where it was. Despite what happened between him and Magnus, he was so happy to see him. Alec tried to rush to Magnus, but Victor pulled him back harshly and held a gun against his head. 

"Alexander! Don't hurt him Victor", Magnus said furiously. 

Victor ignored Magnus, "What is he doing here?" Victor said glaring at Raphael. 

Alec had been so relieved to see Magnus he hadn't even realized that Raphael was here too. Raphael was a detective; he had wanted to fight in the war, but he had been badly hurt on a case and had to stay behind. Raphael was one of Magnus' best friends and had become Alec's friend as well. 

"You never said I couldn't bring someone", Magnus pointed out. 

Victor growled, "Fine, now tell me your secret". Magnus gave Alec a sad look, "I'm sorry you had to hear my secret like this, I had wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid to". Magnus felt even worse as he realized he had been keeping a secret too and had still treated Alec badly even though his secret was much worse than Alec's. "I was struggling to get a job and I really wanted to be a teacher. My father refused to help me so I couldn't rely on him. I was in a bar drinking to forget my problems when I was offered a teaching job. It seemed like a dream come true. But he would only give me the job if I went out with his son. His son was you Alexander". 

Alec froze in shock. When he had first met Magnus at a ball, he had thought Magnus had enjoyed his company and had wanted to go out with him. Alec had been so happy because all the other alphas wouldn’t let him talk or listen to him, they just forced him to dance with them and tried to force themselves on him. But Magnus had been different, he had been kind and actually interested in what he said. Though in reality, he had been bribed into asking him out. It took a lot of willpower to stop his tears. Had Magnus ever really loved him? Was his life a lie? 

"Alexander I'm so sorry, I know it started out as a bribe, but I really did fall for you". 

"How can I know that? You have been keeping this secret from me since we met!" 

Victor smirked, "Oh this is so good, not only do I get to ruin your career, but I also get to destroy your marriage". When he told everyone that the headmaster of the school; Robert Lightwood had bribed Magnus into his teaching position, they would have to fire him and Robert. Even better Alec would never be able to trust Magnus again, and hopefully, they would end their marriage. Though omegas couldn’t ask for a divorce themselves, he knew that Magnus was unlike most alphas and would allow Alec to divorce him if he wanted. 

"I gave you what you wanted now give Alexander back", Magnus said, wishing he wasn't stuck on this bed so he could get revenge on Victor. 

"I will give him back as long as your friend promises not to arrest me. I have a way of telling Valentine where the omega is right now, and I will do it if he arrests me". Victor was reluctant to return the omega, but he had to make Magnus think he would no longer come after it. So, he could work on his plans, but he was going to come back for the omega and make it his. 

Magnus gave Raphael a pleading look. Raphael sighed, he wanted to arrest Victor, but he couldn't risk Alec's life. He knew what Valentine would do to him. "I won't arrest you, you have my word". 

Victor pushed Alec roughly away, Raphael had to catch Alec to stop him from falling. Victor ran out of the room and left the hospital. 

"Alexander, are you hurt?" Magnus asked in concern. 

Alec looked away sadly feeling unable to answer without breaking down, making Magnus look down in guilt. 

Raphael discreetly left so that Alec and Magnus could talk. Though he was angry with Magnus for keeping this secret from Alec, he hoped they would work things out. Magnus was his best friend and he couldn't bear the thought of Magnus being in pain. Raphael made sure to check in on Catarina to see how she was and to ask her to keep an eye on Alec and Magnus.


	5. Look at where you started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Just a heads up in the flashback it gets dark when Valentine dances with Alec.

Alec’s heart was breaking, he had been through terrible things because of Victor and now he has discovered Magnus had been keeping this secret the whole time they were together. All those times Magnus said he loved him, Alec had believed he meant it but now he didn’t even know if Magnus truly loved him. What if his father was still bribing Magnus, allowing him to continue working at his school if he mated Alec and stayed with him?

“Alexander, I can’t imagine what you are going through right now but please hear me out?” Magnus pleaded.

Alec looked up and saw deep regret and sorrow in Magnus’ eyes and found himself nodding. Despite the pain Magnus had caused him, he hated seeing Magnus hurting. Alec moved closer to the bed and sat down next to Magnus.

“When I agreed to Robert’s bribe I never thought that I would actually develop feelings for you, in fact I vowed to myself that I wouldn’t as I knew would feel so guilty and terrible for hurting you. But the moment I saw you at the ball you took my breath away”.

5 years ago…

Though Magnus normally loved dressing up and going out to balls, his heart wasn’t in it tonight. When Robert had given Magnus the deal he had initially jumped at the chance of teaching but now he was feeling so terrible for taking the deal. Robert didn’t tell him who his son was but promised he would introduce him at the ball. It worried Magnus a lot that Robert refused to tell him who his son was, but he needed the money too much to refuse the bribe.

Magnus felt guiltier knowing that even though he was worried about who Robert’s son was, he would still ask him out and try to make him his mate. Magnus knew it would hurt him so much if he found out Magnus had wanted to be with him because of the job and money he would get in return. He was struggling so much with his guilt that he had asked his best friend Raphael to go to the ball with him to help distract him from his guilt.

Raphael had reluctantly agreed to go with Magnus to the ball, he was friends with Simon who was in a relationship with Jace and had invited him to the ball. Raphael wasn’t initially going to go as it would be too painful for him to see Simon with Jace, but Magnus had persuaded him to go. Raphael knew he was battling with his conscience, while he didn’t like what Magnus was doing he knew how much Magnus needed the money.

Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the mansion, he knew that Robert was wealthy but he didn’t realize he had this much money. It made Magnus wonder why Robert was even working at the school, he certainly didn’t need to with this kind of money. He probably enjoys having power over people as the headmaster Magnus thought bitterly, knowing that Robert could easily take away the deal if Magnus backed out or if he found someone else better for his son.

Raphael and Magnus stayed together and talked for a while, trying to avoid everyone else. They felt so out of place in this mansion, though they looked the part they certainly didn’t have as much wealth as the other people attending the ball did. Robert had provided them with suits to help them blend in. Simon joined them making Magnus feel worse, in his guilt over the bribe he had forgotten that Raphael was in love with Simon. He was grateful that Jace wasn’t with Simon at the moment.

When everyone had arrived Robert rapped a spoon on his glass to get everyone’s attention. When the talking had quieted down Robert smiled welcomingly at his guests though Magnus could tell the smile was fake.

“Thank you so much for coming here tonight. I hope you will enjoy yourselves immensely. As a special treat for you all I have a surprise guest this evening, my son Alexander”. Robert said and indicated to the back of the ball room.

The doors opened when everyone turned to see who Robert was introducing. Magnus felt as though time had stopped and he and Alexander were the only people in the room. Magnus didn’t realize that Robert was the father of the only omega left in the world. Magnus realized that Robert had changed his name so people wouldn’t find out he was Alec’s father. At the pub he had introduced himself as Robert Williams.

Magnus realized this was the reason Robert didn’t tell him who Alec was, though he didn’t understand why Robert would think this information would put him off. Alec was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was dressed in a white suit as when there were more omegas, it was a rule that omegas wear white to special events and parties.

Alec hated that he was being paraded around like this, he really didn’t want to do this but his father had threatened to sell him to Valentine. Valentine was obsessed with Alec, and he would rather go through this ball than be forced to be Valentine’s mate. He felt Andrew pat his back reassuringly, and Alec smiled back gratefully.

Andrew and Victor were flanking him as he walked in, in case any of the guests tried to force themselves on him. Though this was only for his introduction, Alec knew that when it was finished his father would force Andrew and Victor to leave the ball so that the guests would be able to force Alec to dance with them and take advantage of the opportunity to grope him. The other guards didn’t care about Alec the way Andrew and Victor did. They wouldn’t save him if a guest tried to claim him against his will, Alec knew they would probably try to claim him themselves.

Alec wished he could have at least not been forced to wear this white suit. His father wanted to show everyone that Alec hadn’t been allowed to be with an alpha yet, that Alec was unclaimed and a virgin. Though if it were suspected that Alec was sleeping around with alphas he didn’t know, all pretense of treating him with respect would be gone. People would call him a slut and ruin his reputation.

Alec’s reputation had nearly been destroyed a couple of years ago. He had been in a relationship with Raj for a year, Raj wanted to claim him but Alec wasn’t ready. Raj had tried to forcefully claim Alec but thankfully Jace had been home and saw Raj forcing himself on Alec and had stopped him. Raj was enraged and told everyone that Alec had cheated on him with multiple alphas, which Alec never did. But everyone believed Raj because he was an alpha and Alec was constantly harassed and threatened because of this.

His father disowned him and tried to sell him off to the highest bidder, Izzy was the one who saved him. She found proof that Raj had been lying. Alec’s mother had tried to gain back custody of him, but as Robert was an alpha and she was a beta Robert was able to stop her despite what he had done to Alec. Maryse’s husband Luke was a detective and tried to help her, but Luke wasn’t Alec’s biological father. So he couldn’t win against Robert.

The guests parted to make space for Alec to walk to his father and cheered as he walked. For anyone else the cheering would have been a sign of respect and admiration, but Alec knew they didn’t respect him. They were only cheering because they were excited for the chance to make him their mate and force themselves on him.

As Alec was making his way to Robert, his caught the eyes of a beautiful man. His eyes were so enchanting that Alec almost forgot where he was. While the others were cat calling and undressing him with their eyes, this man was staring at him with awe. The man realised that Alec was looking at him and gave him a warm but sad smile, like he knew the pain Alec was in. Alec had been so focused on the man that he was startled when he realized that he had reached his father.

Robert grabbed his wrist and squeezed it painfully tight, “Stay focused Alexander, you know how important this night is to me”, Robert hissed loud enough so that only Alec could hear.

Alec reluctantly nodded and was relieved when his father let go of his wrist, Alec knew there would be bruises there. Alec’s father turned back to the guests and put on a smile as though he hadn’t just hurt his son.

“I’m sure you are all so happy to have the chance of meeting and claiming the only omega left in the world!” Robert said, causing loud cheers to erupt. When the cheers died down Robert continued, “I would be delighted if any one of you claimed my son, you are all wonderful people. If you impress me and Alexander enough I will give you the option of claiming Alexander and doing the mating ritual in front of everyone!” The cheers were deafening this time.

Alec looked at his father in terror, Robert had never told him this and Alec couldn’t believe he would allow this to happen. But when Robert looked at him with a cold smile Alec knew he meant what he said. Alec couldn’t let this happen, it would already destroy him to be mated against his will let alone in front of everyone. Alec jumped of the stage and ran, he tried to push past the guests but there were too many. They grabbed him and dragged him back to his father, Alec fought desperately but couldn’t stop them. Alec saw the beautiful man from earlier try to get to him but didn’t get there in time. Two guards came to grab Alec and brought him back to his father.

“What do you think you are doing?” Robert said furiously.

“You can’t do this to me! Did you expect me to just accept this?”

“I have a friend who is very interested in Simon, if you try to run again I will sell Simon to him. You remember Jackson right? It doesn’t matter to him that Simon isn’t an omega, he will still treat him as though he is one. Jace will never forgive you if you sacrifice Simon to save yourself and surely you don’t want to that to happen to your friend? ”.

Despair consumed Alec, he knew Robert wasn’t bluffing. Though he and Simon had a rough start as he had found his constant talking annoying and he was in love with Jace, they had become close and Alec couldn’t let this happen to him. Alec knew that Jackson would hurt Simon badly, Simon was a beta and though betas had a lot more rights than him they didn’t have as many rights as alphas. It was harder for betas than alphas to end relationships and marriages, even if they were being abused by the alpha.

“I won’t run”, Alec said shakily.

Robert grinned, “I’m sorry about that everyone, Alexander was just having second thoughts about settling down. Since he is an omega I’m sure you are all aware that he would rather spread his legs for any alpha that wants him than have one mate”.

Alec had to fight the tears threatening to fall as the guests cheered again and leered at him. He could see his siblings, Simon and Clary giving Robert death glares and him concerned looks but he shook his head at them. He didn’t want them to get in trouble. Alec wanted to escape the guards who were holding him but he couldn’t let Simon get hurt by Jackson, who he saw was among the guests and eyeing Simon greedily. Jace had joined Simon and put a protective arm around him when he noticed Jackson staring at Simon. He was doing this for Simon.

“Now you will all have the opportunity to dance with Alexander and persuade him to become your mate. Though I’m sure for the right price, I can arrange for you to have him even if he rejects you. Valentine as you donated a lot of money to this ball, you will have the first dance with Alexander”.

Alec froze, he was so scared of Valentine. Alec knew what he was capable of doing to him. The guards dragged him off the stage. The guests formed a large circle so they could watch them dance. Valentine made his way to Alec and roughly grabbed him from the guards. Robert had hired a band which started to play music, causing Valentine to press Alec tightly against him and lead the dance.

Alec hated being so close to Valentine, there was no space between them and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It became much worse when Valentine moved his hand from his waist to Alec’s back. Alec tensed as he felt Valentine’s hand roam over his back, Alec tried to push Valentine away but he was too tightly pressed against Valentine.

“Please stop this”, Alec said tearfully.

Valentine pulled Alec even tighter against him and kissed his neck. “Alexander when you are my omega this will be nothing compared to what I’ll do to you”, Valentine said and started to grind against Alec.

Alec couldn’t fight his tears anymore as Valentine became violent as he grinded against him. Alec could see his siblings and friends trying to help him but they were taken away by guards. He also saw gorgeous man from earlier try to save him, but he was pulled back by a man he assumed was his friend. While the others didn’t try to help at all, they were encouraging Valentine. Some were even cheering for him to do the mating ritual right now though others were arguing that they wanted to do that.

“You know I’m sure your father wouldn’t mind if I were to fuck you now”, Valentine said as he tried to take Alec’s trousers off. Causing Alec to desperately try to stop him.

“Actually I would mind”, Robert said stopping Valentine to Alec’s relief, “I think everyone should have a chance to impress Alec so they can have a chance to claim him”.

Valentine snarled at Robert, “You do know how much money I gave you for the ball right?”

“Of course I do, but I also know that you tend to get carried away. I’m worried that if I let you have your way with Alexander now that you won’t be able to stop yourself from claiming him. If it gets out that I only let you have the chance to dance with Alec, people will talk and it will damage my reputation”.

Alec knew that his father didn’t care about him, but he couldn’t stop feeling the stab of pain from the knowledge that Robert had only saved him from Valentine to save his reputation.

“Fine, at least let me finish the dance”, Valentine said angrily.

Robert nodded but gave Valentine a warning look, and pointedly guestured to the guards which had moved so they could easily stop Valentine if they had to. Valentine grumbled but was happy he could continue with his grinding.

Alec was so relieved when the dance was over, but it was short lived as he was handed to another alpha who was almost as bad as Valentine. Alec was passed from alpha to alpha all night who were all rough with him, there was an alpha that wasn’t so violent so Alec had tried to talk to him. But he was Raj and he hadn't changed at all. He was like the others and wouldn’t let him talk and just talked about himself.

“That’s great I’m glad you enjoyed your holiday”, Alec forced himself to say to Raj.

Raj smirked, “I’m enjoying this much more. I can’t wait to claim you, and show you off to all my family and friends. You are the last omega, they will never be able to outdo me. You’ll love my house Alec, which will be great as you will never leave it. It was such as shame I wasn't allowed to take you there when we were together”.

Alec hated that every alpha he danced with automatically assumed he would be their omega. They didn’t care about what he wanted and they didn’t seem to know or care that his father would be the one who will choose who he will be with not them. Alec tried to explain this to Raj but he just scoffed.

“Don’t be stupid Alec, I’m an alpha I’m the one who choose. And even if it is true, do you know how much money my family has? Your father would happily sell you to me”.

Alec sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get through to Raj he tried to change the subject “So um I’m really into archery, have you-“ Alec tried to continue but was again interrupted by Raj who went on a rant about how as the only omega left Alec shouldn’t be doing something dangerous like archery and how he would put a stop to it when he claimed him.

Alec felt his heart sink as he realized none of these alphas would allow him to do archery or have a job, they would just chain him to their bed or give him freedom to walk around their house but never allow him to leave. Alec was saved from Raj’s ranting.

“Excuse me, mind if I cut in?”

Alec startled at the beautifully velvet voice, he had never heard an alpha be so polite. Alec realized he was the man who had locked eyes with him when he came in.

Raj glared at the man, and pulled Alec closer to him. “Actually I do mind Magnus”.

“The dance is over, the rules are that everyone gets a dance with Alexander. You don’t want to cause a scene do you?”

Raj looked like he wanted to protest but changed his mind, Raj let go of Alec and stormed off.

Alec braced himself for this dance, he realized earlier that he really liked this alpha and though he had seemed polite Alec was afraid he would turn out like every other alpha he had been forced to dance with. To his surprise instead of roughly grabbing him, Magnus offered his hand for Alec to take. Alec found himself feeling shy instead of afraid as he took Magnus' hand. Magnus gently pulled him close but kept an appropriate space between them, unlike everyone else who had pressed him tightly against them.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Alexander".

Alec's eyes widened in surprise, "You are so different from most alphas".

Magnus smiled sympathetically "I know, I hate the way alphas treat betas and you. I strive to be different from them because I think that everyone should have equal rights. You shouldn't be forced to do this. I wanted to kill Valentine for what he did to you and I wished I could stop the other alphas from mistreating you tonight". Magnus was feeling even more guilty as he spoke. Though what he said was true and he was starting to care about Alec, he was in this for the job and if Alec knew this he certainly wouldn't have said that to him. Magnus tried to be not like most alphas but right now he felt like he was like most of the alphas Alec had to face.

Magnus had been confused that Robert had allowed the other alphas to dance with Alec given their deal. But Robert had taken him aside and explained that it was for his reputation and to gain more donations from the guests. Magnus had really wanted to punch him for what he was putting Alexander through, but he needed the money so he reluctantly restrained himself.

"Thank you for saying that, most people would not have cared about that happening to me".

"I'm not most people", Magnus said with a grin.

Alec laughed for the first time that day, "That is true".

"So what are you interested in Alexander?"

This was the first time all night that anyone had asked him this and Alec smiled happily, hoping that Magnus was the alpha that his father would choose.

Alec and Magnus chatted throughout the dance and it ended sooner than they both wanted. Alec wished he could have another dance but another alpha butted in, he pushed Magnus away and harshly grabbed Alec. After the dancing had finished Alec managed to sneak away from the alpha he was dancing with and found Magnus. He joined him at the table and the two continued their conversation. At the end of the night he was grabbed from Magnus by two of the guards and forced to stand next to his father. Everyone fell silent as they saw Alec being taken to Robert as they knew Robert would now be announcing who Alec's mate will be.

"Alright everyone, I know this is the moment you have all been waiting for. I shall now tell you who will be my son's mate. Magnus Bane will be Alec's mate".

Alec felt a huge relief at the news, Magnus was the only alpha to show him kindness and respect. He had been so afraid his father would choose Valentine and he was beyond happy that he had chosen Magnus. Though the guests weren't, while some of them were cheering as Magnus was brought to Alec the majority of them were shouting angrily saying they should have been chosen. Valentine was the most furious, he strode forward and grabbed Alec.

"We had a deal Robert! Your son is mine!" Valentine screamed.

"Yes but I have changed my mind and-"

"You can't change your mind", Valentine said in disbelief. "I have given you so much money".

"Let Alec go, he is my mate now", Magnus said angrily. He hadn't meant to, but through talking to Alec he had begun to care even more than he had before and he hated seeing the fear on Alec's face.

"No! He is my mate-" Valentine said as he tried to leave with Alec but he was interrupted by guards he hadn't seen behind him who knocked him unconscious.

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus said as he put a comforting arm around Alec. Alec nodded shakily. Though the guards had been successful in stopping Valentine the crowd was still angry and many were trying to get to Alec.

"We need to go now!" Robert said, he grabbed Alec's arm and led him and Magnus out of the ball room and into his office. "I'm sorry about this Magnus, I didn't think it would get so out of hand".

"Alexander is the only omega left, how did you not think this would happen?" Magnus said angrily, he also noticed that Robert hadn't even bothered to ask Alec if he was okay or apologize to him.

"Again I am sorry, now I must go and see if everything has calmed down. You two stay here and don't leave until I come back".

Magnus was surprised that Valentine trust him enough to leave him alone with Alec but as soon as Valentine left a guard came in and eyed him suspiciously. To Magnus' even greater surprise Alec laughed and Magnus gave him a look of concern.

"Andrew it's okay, Magnus is not like any alpha I have ever met you don't need to look at him like that".

Andrew scrutinized Alec to make sure Magnus hadn't forced him to say that, but he could see no fear in Alec's eyes. Andrew sheepishly turned back to Magnus, "I'm sorry Magnus, I was just worried as a lot of alphas would want to hurt Alec".

"Don't worry I understand". Magnus said feeling glad that Andrew didn't know about his deal with Valentine, he could tell that Andrew would punch him if he knew.

They spent the rest of the night talking and trying to forget the chaos going on in the ball room.

Now...

"As I got to know you that night, I started to care for you. I tried to remind myself I was only in it for the deal and it worked for a while, I could pretend I didn't care for you. But as we continued going on dates and spending more time together, I couldn't stop myself caring and having feelings for you. And now I really do love you, I have never felt this way about anyone".

"I want to believe that Magnus, I want to believe you so badly. But it hurts so much that you took my father's deal. How do I know you are not saying this as part of the deal? I...I need time to think about this".

"I understand, I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back Alexander. But please don't end our marriage, give me time to prove I love you. But like I said when we first met, I'm not most people. I won't force you to stay with me if you want a divorce, I could never do that to you".

"You really are so different from most alphas", Alec said with a sad smile. "Thank you for giving me that choice it means so much to me, but I don't want a divorce. This hasn't changed my love for you, I just need time to process everything".

Magnus felt an immense relief, he had been so afraid he was going to loose Alec. He had meant what he said he could never make Alec stay with him. "I more than understand Alexander". Magnus wanted to speak more to Alec alone but Izzy and Jace came in with Madzie. Things were awkward as Alec and Magnus didn't want Madzie to know what had happened between them. She was too young and they didn't want to burden her with this. They pretended as though nothing was wrong but Magnus could tell that Jace and Izzy noticed the tension between them. Magnus was thankful they caught on and didn't bring it up.

Despite what was happening between him and Alec, he was so happy to see his daughter it had been so long since Magnus had seen her. He felt guilty for missing Christmas and grateful he could spend this time with Madzie. He and Izzy had grown close so he was also happy to see her, even though his and Jace's relationship was still rocky as he was so protective of Alec he was even glad he could see him. Magnus knew he had a long way to go to earn Alec's trust but he would do whatever it took to earn it.


	6. Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter :) 
> 
> This is the last chapter of the fanfic, but I'm going to post a sequel in this series. I have also posted a video based on the song Satisfied from Hamilton. Though the video has a sad ending, I have changed it so that in the fanfic there will be a happy ending.
> 
> I'm going to do a separate video in another part for the song Helpless. I was going to do it as another story in this series, but it worked better as a flashback in this story.

While Magnus was distracted with Madzie, Jace and Izzy took the opportunity to bring Alec out of the room so they could talk. Alec was grateful for the chance to talk to them, he hadn't been able to talk to them when they took Madzie home yesterday. Like Magnus they had been fighting in the war and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen them. They walked far away enough from the guards that they couldn't hear them but could still see them in case they needed to protect Alec. Alec immediately hugged Izzy and Jace and they hugged him back fiercly, they had missed Alec so much.

Jace and Izzy wished they didn't have to spend so much time apart, but they knew how much danger Alec was in because of Valentine and they wanted to help stop him. Though Jace's heart hurt knowing that being the only omega left, Alec would never really be safe. There are many alphas who want Alec and would be willing to force Alec to be their mate. Jace was glad that Alec had his guards to protect him when he couldn't.

"Are you okay Alec? I noticed something is going on between you and Magnus?" Jace said in concern when they finished the hug.

Alec realised they didn't know that Victor had kidnapped him, for he knew they would have brought that up straight away. Alec would have preferred them not to know but he reluctantly told them how Victor had kidnapped him to use him against Magnus. Though he left out what Victor did to him. He wasn't ready to talk to them about it yet. He knew he would need to talk to someone or it would destroy him. But he wanted to tell Magnus first. He didn't tell them the secret Magnus had been forced to reveal, he felt it was private between him and Magnus. But he told them he had been forced to reveal a secret that was hurting him.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry I didn't know Victor had done this", Izzy said and hugged Alec tightly, Jace joined in the hug and Alec allowed himself to cry feeling safe in their arms. He was still reeling from Victor's betrayal and what he had done to him and Magnus' revelation.

"Victor is going to pay for this!" Jace said fiercely locking eyes with Izzy who nodded in agreement. They stayed like that for a long time until Alec calmed down.

"I understand you don't want to tell us Magnus' secret but know that we are here for you if you change your mind", Jace said. He wished he knew what it was, he knew that it was hurting Alec a lot. Jace wanted to give Magnus a piece of his mind for hurting Alec, but he was badly injured and Jace felt he couldn't do it now when he was hurt.

"Thank you Jace, that means a lot to me", Alec said his voice sounding wobbly from crying. "There's something else you both need to know. I'm-I'm pregnant". Alec stuttered nervously.

"Oh my god Alec I'm so happy for you", Izzy said excitedly and hugged him again.

Jace hugged Alec when Izzy released him. "I'm happy for you too, after everything that's happened you deserve this", Jace said, praying that this won't be another miscarriage.

Alec spent the rest of the day with Madzie, Magnus and his siblings. Alec and Magnus told Madzie that Alec was pregnant, they were initially worried about telling Madzie for the same reason Alec wanted to keep it from Magnus. But they felt she deserved to know. Madzie was so happy and excited when they told her.

Madzie wanted to stay with Alec and Magnus but there wasn't enough room for her to stay with them so Izzy and Jace took her to stay at Izzy's house, as they didn't want Alec to have to sleep on a chair. Though Alec had insisted he didn't mind everyone objected including Madzie. Alec smiled fondly at the memory, Madzie was so mature for her age and always put others before herself. Thinking of Madzie made him think of his baby and he protectively patted his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Alexander", Magnus said as he also touched Alec's stomach. "I was so angry that I never allowed us to celebrate you being pregnant. Can you forgive me for how I reacted?" Though things were strained between them after the revealing of his secret, Magnus realized he had neglected Alec and the news of him being pregnant, and he wanted to make up for it.

"I forgive you", Alec said, though Magnus' reaction had hurt a lot he could see that Magnus was genuinely sorry. "We could celebrate now", Alec said. Though he was still hurting because of Magnus' secret, he didn't want to miss out on celebrating this.

Magnus smiled happily at Alec. For the rest of the night they decided to forget the pain they were going through and chatted excitedly at the thought of their baby and came up with a list of possible baby names. They also tried not to think about the possibility of never being able to know their child.

The next morning Alec and Magnus had some time to themselves. Magnus knew that Victor had hurt Alec badly and he didn't want to push Alec into telling him what Victor had done, but he needed to know. So he gently asked Alec to tell him but reassured him that he didn't have to tell him.

"It's okay I want to tell you, I... I need to. It's hard to talk about but it's hurting me more keeping it to myself. I thought Victor was my friend he had been my guard for years and we had grown close. He and Andrew were the only guards I really trusted and was close to. The others kept leering at me and saying horrible things they wanted to do to me. I tried to tell my father but you know what he's like, he didn't care, he trusted them to keep me safe. It didn't matter how they treated me. Luke wanted to change the guards but my father won't allow it even now. I never thought Victor could do this to me". Alec said as tears streamed down his face.

Magus pulled Alec into a hug and whispered soothing things to him to help calm him. When Alec had calmed down enough to continue, he told Magnus what happened. "After the phone call, Victor was so angry and he took his anger out on me. He-he raped me Magnus. He was so brutal I was afraid he would never stop".

Magnus realized that he was crying but he didn't try to wipe away his tears. He hated that Alec had been through this and that he had made Victor angry. "I'm sorry Alexander, this is all my fault. Victor did this to you because of me", Magnus said tearfully.

Alec tightened the hug, "No this isn't your fault. Victor would have forced himself on me no matter what had happened. He's just like the other alphas who don't care about consent".

They comforted each other until Madzie and Alec's siblings arrived again. Magnus silently vowed to himself that he would get revenge on Victor for what he had done to Alec.

It took a long time for Magnus to recover but he was grateful he had recovered. Now that his injuries had healed he wanted to continue fighting in the war. He didn't want to leave his family but he could lose his family forever if Valentine won the war and forced Alec to be his mate. He couldn't allow that to happen. Magnus knew his decision to continue fighting would upset Alec and Madzie, so he tried to leave without them finding out. He had made sure that Madzie was asleep and Alec was distracted by a book. But Alec had finished his chapter and was making his way to the kitchen, when he saw Magnus trying to leave the house.

"Magnus where are you going?" Alec said in confusion and hurt as he saw Magnus trying to leave with packed bags.

Magnus sighed, he had really wanted to avoid this but now that he had been caught he couldn't lie. "I need to continue fighting in the war".

Alec felt a terrible pain in his heart at these words, "You were going to leave without telling me and Madzie or saying goodbye?"

"I didn't want to but I knew you would try to stop me if I told you".

"After everything that has happened how could you leave?" Alec said not caring that he was crying.

"I can't lose you Alec, if Valentine wins I will never see you again. And I'm terrified of what he'll do to you".

"Mags I'm terrified too, but I need you here with me and Madzie. I don't want you to miss the birth of our child. I know things are strained between us but I can't bear the thought of you fighting again. You almost died, what if you don't survive next time? I can't lose you either".

Magnus put his bags down and hugged Alec, "I'm sorry Alexander, I was so caught up in wanting to defeat Valentine that I didn't think of how badly it would affect you". Magnus knew it would have hurt Alec, but he didn't think of how close Alec had come to losing him. He realized now how much it would scare Alec if he left.

"Please stay Mags", Alec said brokenly.

"I'll stay Alexander. I'll stay", Magnus said, feeling terrible for having put Alec in even more pain. Magnus couldn't leave anymore, he decided to contribute to the war by becoming a guard for Alec. If he couldn't fight, he could at least protect Alec here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this story like the song, but I thought that would be too sad. I hope you have enjoyed this story and like the next one.


End file.
